


prisoner of war

by daisy_chains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Other characters are mentioned but not by name, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: She cries. Her friends are dead, parents far away and she's in a dungeon with murderers stalking around upstairs.





	prisoner of war

She cries. Her best friends are dead, her parents far away with no memory of their daughter and she's in a cold, dark dungeon with her friends' murderers stalking around somewhere above her. She believes she has the right to curl up in the corner and cry. They're laughing, cackling, but she doesn't know why, doesn't want to know why. Her hands fly to cover her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise.

-

It's been three months. Three months trapped in this dungeon, marking tallies in the wall each time a nameless, masked person tosses her a scrap of food. She gets her water from the leak in the ceiling and stays in her corner the rest of the time. On the third day, she had examined her prison for a way to escape, but found nothing. Now she's resigned herself to humming, muttering, crying. Doing anything she can to block out the screams from up above and the question running circles in her mind.

When are they coming for her?

-

During her seventh month someone comes in the dungeon and stands near the door, watching her. She's terrified. Are they here to take her Upstairs? Are they going to torture her too? It isn't possible for her to move any further into her corner but she wishes with everything that she is - which isn't much anymore - that she could. There's no telling how long the person stands there, but she startles violently when they walk towards her.

Confusion floods her mind as the figure - male, she thinks - holds out an apple to her. Why would they give her an apple? Is it poisoned? Why would they bother keeping her here so long just to kill her now?

"Just take the apple," they growl, shoving the fruit into her hands and taking a step back, "it isn't poisoned, so eat it." With that, they - he, definitely he - leaves.

She stares at the apple in her hands - it's bright red, the most colorful thing she's seen for months - before deciding she doesn't have anything to lose and eats it.

It isn't poisoned.


End file.
